


Ruined Books Blues

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How dare they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined Books Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer -- Whedon owns them  
> Author’s Note -- written for day 6 of 12_daysofficmas and for fanfic_bakeoff*

“Bloody hell!” Giles glared at the book. He had wondered why his tome of Sumerian magic was sticky on the edges only to open it and find out someone had stuck a wad of gum in between the pages. “Damnable kids.”

“Is that anyway for a school librarian talk?”

Jenny’s voice made him jump. Giles whirled around. “Somehow one of them got in here without me seeing them and managed to use this as receptacle for their gum!”

“You should see what they do to my computer lab. It’ll make you weep,” Jenny said, sauntering over to inspect the damage.

”Not as badly as a rare book ruined.”

Jenny put a hand on his arm. “Want to tell me about it over beer?”

“This is unexcus…beer?” Giles peered into her pretty dark eyes. “This might require two.”

She kissed his cheek. “Deal.”


End file.
